creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner Dark Soul
Quotes Who he is; Executioner Dark Soul is a Creepypasta who character design and story was made by SoulDarkPsycho. It is rumored the SoulDarkPsycho is Executioner Dark Soul. Clothing/Features (Entity) Red lab coat (with hood) that is spiked at the end. Titanium armor with spikes. The Titanium armor is on his arms, legs, chest, and body. Long, razor-sharp claws. The only place Titanum armor is not found on him is; his fingers, face, coat, and collar. His facial features; black face, red eyes, long, sharp teeth, and an unseen nose. He has razor sharp claws that are 8 inches in length. He is 8 feet 5 inches tall. He has a purple dragon symbol on his chest. The symbol is the symbol of his clan (The Legendary Legion). Clothing/Features (Demonic Human) Black, spiky hair, red eyes, Black hoodie, ripped jeans, Black shoes, 6 foot 4 inches tall. Huge smile with razor sharp teeth (like a vampires). Story Since this guy is rumored to be me/is me (In my mind) (SoulDarkPsycho), I will use a fake name for this story. In this story, my name will be Jarvis Crucifix. I will also give the people in the story fake names. _____________________________________ Jarvis Crucifix was an ordinary 17-year-old Junior in high school. On school days, he would make jokes and practice his ultimate pranks on unsuspecting freshman and sophomores. He hated Seniors because he thought they were all the same. Just some snobby, rude, idiots. He loved Creepypasta. Jarvis was confronted by Jack Reaper. "Hey, Barfis!" Jack said. "How's it going homie?" "It's going." "Psyched for the end of the school year?" "Who wouldn't be?" "See ya around." "Peace." Jack was the only senior that Jarvis thought was worthy of his attention and respect. That and, Jarvis had been homies with him since 8th grade. As Jarvis walked home that day, he wondered what it would be like to be his own Creepypasta. Due to this thinking of his, he started to sketch out 58 Creepypasta's of his own before he came up with himself. Executioner Dark Soul. Because he had heard of Zalgo, Jarvis spent many months trying to summon the demon lord. Finally, he summoned Zalgo and asked Zalgo to turn him into Executioner Dark Soul. "Of course, for a price," Zalgo said. "Name your pathetic price." Jarvis replied. "You must give me something that is of great value to you." Shocked by this request, Jarvis was about to decline when he remembered his friend Jack. Jarvis instantly called his friend and invited him over. When Jack saw Zalgo, he instantly froze. Jack knew who Zalgo was. "Jack, I hope you can forgive me." Jarvis said in a sad tone. "Why?" Jack replied. "Because you are going with Zalgo to Hell." Jack suddenly tried to escape but was trapped because Jarvis had blocked the door. Jarvis then pushed Jack towards Zalgo. "How could you?!" Jack yelled. "I thought we were like brothers!" "We are...I would only let you go with Zalgo." Zalgo grabbed Jack and took him to Hell. Jarvis then gained the power to become Executioner Dark Soul whenever he wanted. Jarvis then brought his other pasta's to life and began to write his story and info on the Creepypasta Files Wikia. He then went out and created the Legendary Legion. He made himself the leader of the Legion and set up his own rules. He then created the 2 scythes that link together and his flaming machete. He is an Entity (the most powerful type of Creepypasta). He is almost as strong as Slenderman. Facts # He and The Pyro Reaper have battled for leadership of the Legendary Legion many times. # He never knew what became of his friend. There is a song he listens to that describes how he felt and thought about his friend after he was taken by Zalgo. It also describes how he feels about his victims. # He has a pet Entity Lion (a very powerful lion that-in legend-could destroy a country the size of Iowa). # He hates Slenderman. # He listen's to Three Days Grace-I Don't Care to keep himself remembering about his friend. # His friend became a Creepypasta known as Proxy. # His armor is made out of the most useful strong metal; Titanium. # Cold is his weakness. Theme Songs: Breaking Benjamin-Psycho and 46 and 2-Tool Category:Male Category:OC Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Overpowered Category:Ageless